Freaking Nebraska
by angelofthequeers
Summary: Cas wants to explore a corn field. Dean's cursing the shit out of Nebraska. But maybe it isn't so bad. Ace Cas and bi Dean, both with a tonne of issues in a oneshot that is 30% actual plot and 70% pure, tooth-rotting fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.**

 **I don't even know. I needed some way of cheering myself up and my best friend also needed a pick me up and I wanted to give her a reason to laugh. Yes, corn in Nebraska is very much an inside joke between us, so this is for you, masterjediratgrl31 XD**

"Freaking Nebraska," Dean complained as Lincoln became a fading speck in Baby's mirrors. "Corn everywhere! If I wanted to see corn, I'd go with Sam when he gets his rabbit food!"

Cas' lips twitched.

"Maybe we should explore," he said. "You never know what we might find."

Dean eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. There was a note of teasing amusement in Cas' voice but the blue-eyed man's face was perfectly straight. Almost too straight, in fact.

"I know you're tryin' not to smile," Dean accused. "So you can wipe that poker face off. How d'you even pull off a straight face? You're anything but."

A snort escaped Cas.

"Yes, because making fun of my sexuality is original."

Dean found his eyes rolling of their own accord.

"What the hell would we even find in a fucking cornfield? Buried gold that turns out to be popcorn?"

He wanted to snigger at the look that Cas gave him.

"You're not funny in the least, Dean, despite your many claims that you are."

"Fuck you. I'm hilarious."

He smirked when Cas' lips twitched.

"Made you smile! I win!"

"If you say so."

They fell into a comfortable silence, speeding past the seemingly never ending field of green. Dean kept his eyes straight ahead – looking to the left would make him go insane and looking to the right, while being possibly the best distraction ever, probably wouldn't be a good idea at the speed he was going.

Then again, he'd never crashed while staring at Cas before, so he'd probably be okay. But tempting fate had never worked out too well before.

"Dean, pull over."

Dean shot Cas a questioning look but complied.

"What?" he said. "What's wrong? You gonna puke?"

Cas actually smiled this time.

"No. I just want to explore the corn fields."

Dean groaned loudly.

"Shit idea, Cas. No way in hell am I coming to explore a fucking corn field."

"I told you this was a shit idea!" Dean complained, angrily swiping a stalk of corn out of the way. "Now we're _lost_!"

"You didn't _have_ to come," Cas reminded him in a long-suffering voice. Dean wasn't going to admit it but the way his boyfriend was pouting was just adorable and all he wanted to do was take Cas in his arms and kiss that cute little pout right off.

But he was still pissed at Cas. And sappy romantics weren't really his thing anyway.

"Course I did. Otherwise the aliens would've gotten you."

"Dean, there's no such thing."

"You'll change your tune when they snatch you and stick a probe up your ass."

Cas opened his mouth but then closed it a moment later. Dean immediately latched on to this.

"What?"

Cas heaved a sigh.

"I _was_ going to say something sexually suggestive in response to probing but then I realised that it would simply give you satisfaction that I don't want you to have."

Grinning widely, Dean leaned in close to Cas.

"Babe," he whispered, his breath ghosting across Cas' neck, "if you wanted me to probe you, you coulda just asked. No need to get aliens involved."

Dean grinned triumphantly when Cas let out a snort and clapped a hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter.

"You are unbelievable, Dean Winchester."

"I try."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and began to press light kisses to the back of his boyfriend's neck. Cas shivered.

"D-Dean," he stammered. "I – I thought you wanted to find the Impala."

"I do." Dean began to skim a hand over Cas' chest and abdomen and then nibbled Cas' pulse point under his jaw, which he knew was a massive hot spot. Sure enough, Cas promptly melted into a pliant puddle and Dean had to quickly catch him and clutch his lover to his chest.

"Dean – you – you assbutt," Cas gasped. "You know that spot –"

"I know all your hot spots, sweetheart," Dean said with an evil grin. He nibbled Cas' pulse point again, causing the man to give a huge shudder and sag against him even more. "I could do whatever I wanted to you, couldn't I? You'd let me get away with anything if I kept this up, wouldn't you?"

A heavily breathing Cas didn't answer. Still grinning rather evilly, Dean carefully lowered his lover to the ground and gently bit the skin right above his pulse point. This time, Cas let out a long, low moan and fell back against Dean, his eyelids fluttering.

"Yes," Cas whispered. "I – yes, I would."

Oh yeah, Dean was _awesome_. He still couldn't believe that Cas – beautiful, caring, amazing Cas – had stuck around for two years, dealing with his issues and messed up ass and simply taking them in stride. There was no way in hell he deserved his boyfriend, even if Cas vehemently disagreed with him.

"I can feel your self-deprecating thoughts from here," Cas murmured, digging his fingers into the arms around him. "Stop putting yourself down and keep kissing me."

Well, how could Dean turn down an offer like that? Supporting Cas with one arm, he carefully manoeuvred himself out from behind his boyfriend and then lowered Cas to the dusty ground before swinging a leg over him to straddle him.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Dean mumbled against Cas' lips. Cas let out a little whimper when Dean's hand ghosted over his stomach and he frantically nodded – but, far from causing Dean to spring into action, it made him pause.

"Dean!" Cas whined.

"Dude, I'm not kissing you into a coma so I can have my way with you," Dean said. "Tell me now – without me touchin' you, 'cause that feels like I'm manipulating you or somethin'. You okay with me takin' your shirt off?"

When Cas nodded, Dean rewarded his honesty with a quick kiss and then began to unbutton his boyfriend's pale blue shirt. Before Cas, if anybody had told Dean that a relationship without sex was worth having, he would've just laughed loudly in their face. Sex was freaking awesome! How the hell could you properly show you loved someone without it?

But then Cas had literally stumbled into his life and…the man was just different. For starters, he was asexual. So…no sex, apart from the occasional hand job on his part, if he was in the mood. But the one time Dean had tried to touch Cas intimately, the poor guy had nearly been sick.

"I'm sorry," Cas had sobbed – actually sobbed, and God that had nearly made Dean's heart break. "I just – I can't. I thought it might be different with you but –"

Dean had quickly silenced him with a kiss.

"We're not gonna do anything you're uncomfortable with," was his firm assertion. "If that means I don't get to touch you like that, so be it."

"But Dean –"

"Cas, you're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not just gonna throw that away for a quick fuck!"

It was after that incident that Cas had first dropped the 'L-bomb'. Dean still hadn't managed to say it back but hey, they both knew he loved Cas just as much as Cas loved him. And he didn't do sappy sentimental shit (even if they both knew he secretly loved it when Cas spoke sappy to him).

"God, you're beautiful," slipped out of Dean's mouth once Cas' tanned, lean torso was exposed to him. Cas blushed and tried to look away, biting his lip, but Dean gripped his chin and pulled his head back. "Dude, you rag on me for getting all choked up whenever you say this shit about it. Take a compliment for once, won't ya?"

He smirked when Cas' blush deepened. Unable to help himself any longer, he bent down and pressed his lips to Cas', dragging his hands up and down his boyfriend's sides and stomach. Cas shivered violently when Dean's fingers grazed over his ribs and he let out a choked whimper into the kiss and raised his hands to cup Dean's face, his fingers digging into Dean's cheeks.

"I love it when you touch me," he panted. "I love your hands on me. I love your hands. I love _you_."

It was Dean's turn to look away as heat curled up his neck and cheeks. Cas quickly forced his head back.

"Don't be such a hypocrite and look away when I'm complimenting you. I – Dean, I'm just so in love with you and God, I'm so terrified, but I don't think I've ever been happier."

Dean tried to stop the wide grin spreading across his face but that was a battle he quickly lost. He exhaled sharply in surprise when Cas tugged him down so that their bodies were flat against each other and his face ended up in the crook of Cas' neck as his boyfriend hugged him tighter than he'd ever been held before (well, apart from that time five year old Sammy had given him a Father's Day card and proclaimed him a better dad than their actual father. Damn, that kid had had some upper body strength).

"I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have you, Dean," Cas continued to babble.

"The hell's all this coming from?" Dean interrupted, his head spinning. Usually, this was the part where he'd promptly shut down this little chick flick moment but, well…he was kinda enjoying it. Sue him. Even emotionally crippled assholes like him liked to have praise heaped on them every once in a while.

"I…you were mad at me," Cas admitted softly, his face falling. Dean's stomach dropped immediately when those beautiful blue eyes looked away from him. "That I wanted to explore this corn field. I thought…I was terrified that you would tell me that this was the last straw and you weren't going to put up with any more of my crap."

"I – what – Cas, I'd _never_! Please don't tell me this is about the asexual thing. Seriously, please."

Cas still didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't apologise!" He turned Cas' face back and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, trying to pour everything he felt for the perfect man underneath him into it. "I told you what happened when I was sixteen, right?"

Cas nodded.

"Your father kicked you out, so you went to live with your Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen. Sam went with you, even though it made your father furious."

"I never told you _why_ he kicked me out, did I?"

"No…"

"I was an idiot. Thought he'd still love me, even if he was an asshole. So I told him…I told him I liked guys as well."

Cas sucked in a sharp breath.

"And he told you to get out," he whispered. Dean laughed bitterly.

"Yep. Didn't believe me when I said it was possible to like girls _and_ guys. He told me to pick one and when I said I picked both, he lost it. Called me a fag and a fairy and said he didn't raise me to take a dick up the ass like a chick. So I lost it at him. Told him everything I thought about him since – since Mom died and he started drinking. He…didn't like that very much."

Dean's insides began to churn when Cas' sad blue eyes met his. This was it. Cas was totally gonna dump him now. Why would he stay with a loser like Dean? Well, Dean figured, he might as well go all out.

"Can I tell you something?" he said with another bitter laugh. "Your asexuality? I'm kinda _relieved_."

Cas frowned at him in confusion.

"Dean?"

"You're the first boyfriend I've ever had and you don't _want_ that stuff. So…I dunno…it sorta makes everything Dad said total bullshit. I'm _not_ taking it up the ass or anything. I mean, don't get me wrong: you're freaking hot and I definitely feel that way about you. But –"

"But you don't feel as though you're letting down your father and his expectations," Cas finished. Dean nodded, closing his eyes. "Oh, Dean. Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean just shrugged.

"'Cause I was selfish and didn't want you to realise just how fucked up I was and leave me?"

"Dean, I've been told that I'm broken. That I'm frigid. That I'm a stupid prude and that there are pills for my 'condition'. My mother would constantly ask me when I would find the right girl to settle down with and give her grandchildren by – and, rather like your father, she was not pleased to learn that I was also attracted to males. Why in the _world_ would I _ever_ judge you or leave you? I love you so much, Dean!"

Son of a bitch, a massive weight had been lifted off Dean's shoulders. Head swimming, mad laughter escaping him, he bent down and began to pepper Cas' lips with quick kisses, feeling as though he was going to float away if not for the arms around him keeping him grounded.

"God, Cas, I love you too," he choked. Then he froze. Had he – fuck, he'd said it. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable shitstorm of a chick flick moment (though really, it wasn't as though this wasn't already a total moment), but all that happened was Cas leaning up and capturing his lips softly.

"I knew you'd say it one day," Cas smiled widely. "I'm so proud of you, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean grumbled. "Enjoy it, you asshole. Only time I'm gonna say it."

"I highly doubt that. And I plan on being around long enough to coax it out of you again."

"You're gonna be waiting forever, then."

"I don't mind. I plan on being around forever as it is."

"Put a ring on it, why don't you," Dean muttered jokingly. To his surprise, Cas stiffened, looking up at him hopefully.

"You…mean that?" Cas said carefully.

"I…" Dean's mouth was suddenly drier than the Sahara desert. He'd totally been kidding around. No _way_ was he serious. But he had to admit, staking his claim on Cas and having that firm reassurance that his boyfriend wasn't going anywhere…damn, that was pretty freaking appealing.

"Because if you do mean it, let me just tell you that I would one hundred per cent like to put a ring on you and vice versa. And if you meant it in jest, I'm quite happy to laugh it off as a joke."

Dean was still frozen. His amazing boyfriend understood his fucked up issues and was giving him an out. But the thing was…he didn't _want_ that out. He wanted Cas so freaking bad and he didn't understand why the hell Cas wanted him back but hey, he wasn't going to complain. He was just the luckiest man alive.

"I'm so not wearing the dress," he finally managed to say. Cas' mouth dropped open and he stared stupidly at Dean for a moment before laughter began to escape him and he leaned up to pepper feverish kisses all over Dean's face.

"You _idiot_!" Cas said almost hysterically. "I'll wear the damn dress if it means I get to marry you!"

"I reckon you'd look good in drag," Dean smirked, trailing a hand down Cas' chest. His boyfriend – fuck, his _fiancé_ – shuddered.

"I – don't tell me you're trying to manipulate me," he said, sighing when Dean bent down to lightly nip at his pulse point. "No – Dean, it's not – stop being an asshole!"

Dean left one last kiss on Cas' throat before pulling away to grin widely and kiss his lips.

"Well, _I_ can't wear the dress. Sam'll never let me live it down, that bitch."

Cas rolled his eyes, smiling fondly.

"I have an idea. We should hold the ceremony…" He leaned up so that he could whisper in Dean's ear. "In a corn field."

Dean froze.

" _No_! I'm never talking to you again, you _dick_! We're gettin' out of this field and I'm never goin' back into another fucking corn field again!"

Cas laughed long and loudly. All Dean could do was shake his head and marvel at his fiancé, who he was certain had never looked so beautiful before this moment. Dammit, he loved the man beneath him so fucking much and he was so glad that Cas still wanted to be with him, even with all of his issues.

He did draw the line at getting married in a corn field. Even if he'd never admit that he kinda had a certain fondness for them now. He wasn't gonna give Cas that satisfaction.


End file.
